monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Mckrongs
Wiki Contents Here is an outline of important pages on the wiki. Monster Hunter *Monster List *Monster Types *Game List *Weapon Types *Weapon Mechanics *Item List *MH Vocabulary Wiki * * *Category:Help Pages * *Template Portal For Fun *Future MH Wishlist *Poll Topic Index *Music Gallery *Wiki Members Monster Creations SnS Mis-information. I'm not sure; as I said in the report, it's very strange. One thing I did notice, however, is that the info box appears to be slightly misplaced and you can see the corner of another behind it. Perhaps the one behind is the correct one, which would explain the correct info when editing, but if so how on earth did another piece of wrong information end up on top? Or it could be something else entirely. Lord Loss 21:35, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Lol, that must have been one very big side bar! Good to know Raven's still about to organise things; I don't know whether it's just me, but the mods and admins seem to have been pretty quite recently... probably all on holiday. ;) Lord Loss 21:45, 8 August 2009 (UTC) =Ibirujo= Yeah thats why i corrected it after i saw the video over at minegarde forums. So youre a little late.AkamulbasX 16:39, 9 August 2009 (UTC) how was i supposed to know when the video was just uploaded?AkamulbasX 16:44, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah youre right, thanks.AkamulbasX 19:14, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Re: About MH3 Trailers... Well uhm, it's not a gameplay video against a particular monster and shows both the real life cutscenes and covers a glimp of the MH3 improved gameplay, I think you can put it in there as it can be easily considered a trailer. Artemis Paradox (talk) 17:14, 9 August 2009 (UTC) The Trailer you found was actually the USA and European Announcement Trailer, and if it isnt then its exactly like the announcement trailer, But we dont have it on the wiki yet so its all cool.AkamulbasX 19:16, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Hey i've asked Tenchberry to put you on the notable members catagory. just put when you joined on his talkpage. "Quoth the Raven, Nevermore" 18:04, 11 August 2009 (UTC) =good job= I hear youre a notable member now, congrats!AkamulbasX 18:21, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Congrats, I thought that was deleted when I saw Pitch delete the notable members page. But it seems the category page with the links to users is still existing so... congrats. Artemis Paradox (talk) 18:31, 11 August 2009 (UTC) No, I don't mind. ;) It's actually quite a lot more obvious than you'd think; but a picture paints a thousand words. http://s678.photobucket.com/albums/vv142/Time_Lord/?action=view&current=EditingSummary.jpg Hopefully it's big enough for you to clearly see what you're looking for. Also, I lol'd at the stupid IP address person who undid my Kurupekko edit. :) Lord Loss 13:30, 17 August 2009 (UTC) EDIT: GARH! Internet pixies are deleting my link. Here it is again. Just remove the hiphon after the http and before the jpg. http-://s678.photobucket.com/albums/vv142/Time_Lord/?action=view&current=EditingSummary.-jpg Poll Hey bro thanks for the poll idea. I'm going to post it up now, sorry I have been busy lately Heart.Revival 20:24, 17 August 2009 (UTC) No problem bro, thanks for suggesting it xP Heart.Revival 17:34, 18 August 2009 (UTC) ...... That is my youtube account. I don't mind if people are embedding my videos on here. Yeah, I just made an account here recently so I could add in the weapon chart/tree: http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Category:MH3_Lances http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Category:MH3_Tachi http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Category:MH3_Slashaxe This wiki is pretty confusing/frustrating. I think I did it wrong though. Instead of making a new page, I created a new category and edited everything there. --Bobofango 17:23, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah I know Yeah I know about that but I was surprised that the SnS weapon pages are lacking. Even the most basic weapon's pages aren't there :( --Chronos IV 17:41, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah i saw those, but do you know the SnS weapon tree? It's really useful ( IMO more useful than the new one) but the Bone Kris part isn't "coded" like the Hunter series. Do you if anybody can code it? It would be useful so that people could create more missing Sns pages. Thanks, that page has been bothering me for some time now and no, sorry I'm not Chronos Predwarrior (or something), I have a very short attention span when it comes to games, especially online games. MH is the only thing thats kept my attention for this long XD Yeah, this gonna take a long time. Do you know who msde the Greatsword weapon trees? They have everything and look so ..so.. pretty.. Hell Yes! It looks awesome! This will be perfect for the wiki to know what SnS pages to make up. You should be an admin :D --Chronos IV 02:57, 23 August 2009 (UTC) .. Any administrator can delete categories and the pages within them, I guess they just never knew how. Anyway, would you like to be an admin? (talk) 21:27, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Pretty much the only difference is blocking people and deleting pages, and moving pages as much as you want, but if you need help, I'll give you the low down. I HATH GIVEN YOU GOD POWAZ! (talk) 05:46, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Phew that was a pain... and congrats. Congrats on your adminship. You really deserved it. Oh and I added you to the Wikia Staff template. Adding myself the 1st time was a huge pain in the *** as I didn't get it to work but eventually I found out what I was doing wrong. >_> To save you the trouble I added you there. You do lack a profile image... it looks kinda empty... your window on the staff page... get a nice profile template image... :P Artemis Paradox (talk) 06:53, 29 August 2009 (UTC) It's not necessary, but it just looks so sad and boring next to the others who have flashy pictures already. :P Artemis Paradox (talk) 07:15, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Iconicolor No, they're not official. I just posted them after I photoshoped them. I was the one who found the MHF2 icons, and believed this would look nice on the site. I did, and it's okay. hey how you get your avatar following the screen as i scroll? "Quoth the Raven, Nevermore" 02:46, September 20, 2009 (UTC) duno i just used some old pictures i uploaded ages ago "Quoth the Raven, Nevermore" 03:19, September 20, 2009 (UTC) odyssey blade actually the oddysey blade had no element. the oddyssey blade+ does have water element though Littlekill3r 16:11, September 22, 2009 (UTC) LEECH Hey Mckrongs! I know I'm extremely late but congrats on adminship :D. Now, There have been a few edits on the akantor page by a person named LEECH. I can't undo all the edits so I was wondering if you would look at it and see if it's worth leaving there or not because all he did was reword the description and add some random trivia :/. What?! 9000?! THERE'S NO WAY THAT COULD BE RIGHT! lmfao Artemis Paradox (talk) 19:52, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Virus???? Whoa that's harsh dude, although it's a good thing that you're back into the wiki again, after the typhoon and all. But how does the virus prevent you from going into the chat? Vesuvius (talk) 12:37, September 30, 2009 (UTC) New MH game Fixed and finished. Happy Halloween friend! (talk) 23:41, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Re: Thoughts Ehh dude... I barely edit... all I do here is keep vandals out. And I barely got enough time for major edits thanks to school. BTW can you finish the hypno armor page? I partially completed it but I can't be arsed to do 38 upgrades in the ASLR (Armor Sphere Levelling Requirements)... can you do that one for me? Artemis Paradox (talk) 15:15, November 20, 2009 (UTC) And how long is that going to take if I may ask? If it's gonna take weeks I'll just do it myself. >_> And I still think wikis should not be editable by unregistered users because that will give guaranteed trouble... but I don't make the rules. -_- Good thing about it is, that I as an admin have something to do, clear out pests. Artemis Paradox (talk) 15:29, November 20, 2009 (UTC) I know and hey look at this guy, http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/User:Ramenuzumaki seriously wtf this guy trying to copy me?! He copied my entire page and changed a few little things... he took my goals, achievements, he copied the categories admin and notable member also! Seriously what the hell... Artemis Paradox (talk) 15:41, November 20, 2009 (UTC) I did. And I was just curious... it looks really strange if someone massively copies your own personal stats/profile. So I was wondering why he did that. And dude I'm not going to do "it" for such a thing. You make me look like a devil... lol... Artemis Paradox (talk) 16:09, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Did You Know Section About that section, it was put up like a long time ago, but was put down since well, kinda ran out of ideas to put in there T_T (since this wiki isn't as big as the FFWiki in terms everything). So yea, you can put it up if you want, you should be able to find the codings if you check out the main page's history, though If you want to keep the section running for awhile, it would be nice to update it once perfortnightly (once per 2 weeks) instead of once a week, this way you can think of more ideas to put in it and not get rushed by things. Vesuvius (talk) 13:56, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Re:Really? You are not allowed to insert your name in Weapon, Armor, Monster, Gallery, and Ecology pages. Guides and user talks are an exception. For the love of God this is a wiki! Monster focused pages aren't supposed to contain 1000 names of people who edited there as it is non relevant and nobody really cares anyway. Artemis Paradox (talk) 11:32, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Eeep! sorry i didnt know! D: i just wanted to tag the bits that i added ^^ it must have put them all back cuz i was probably in the middle of fixing something! D: really sorry D: btw love the Hinataness of your page :) where is it safe to put my name? so i click one of those red links at the top and make a page for that specific area and then i can add my name? RamenUzumaki@hotmail.com 13:39, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Albatrion Carvelist Monsters never did have an official name for their moves. It's all been named by fans and (usually) then become accepted by the community over time. As for Albatorion's carve list, it doesn't exist in the Data Book that I have. It's odd because they put info on Alba's armor in it. Only way to get the exact numbers would be from the game data coding. You can probably find it by viewing the quest files in a hex editor. --Bobofango 16:25, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Geez even ves wondered? Beh... delete the individual pages, leave the talks of the IPs If you could please put the info if it is there in their invididual (1 armor piece) armor sets in the MHFU armor list in a table. With this i mean the chrome metal boots, and the other armors which consist of only 1 piece. Artemis Paradox (talk) 21:33, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Our Project Remember how I said that this project is divided into 3 parts? The first one moving all the pages (by removing the (MHF2) on each page), the second one by editting the monster topic templates (again by removing (MHF2) from the link in the template), and the third one where you gotta put MHF2 as a header for each carve pages so that people knows the carve rates are for mhf2? Well you can leave out the third part because I'll do them myself personally, since not only will I add MHF2 as the header I'll be putting detailed carve rates in each of em so yea, for my next new big project XD. Vesuvius (talk) 15:46, January 9, 2010 (UTC) no subject That's cool... although that reminds me... where the fuck is "capcom" and about them supposedly giving us "exclusive art and trailers" and whatnot? They haven't done shit. btw testing out new custom sig, lulz --'Bobofango took a here on' 10:12, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks by the way, thanks a lot, the changes you have been making to the great sword tree look terrific! great job!. --Xariamaru 20:25, January 31, 2010 (UTC) UotM Woah I forgot about that. Should I wait another time or do it now? Or not do it at all. (talk) 02:42, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Finished "paths" on the gs trees I just finished editing the older images as the ones established for the weapons. will look like a huge single file cause i reedited it all, but i just changed that, everything else remains the same, please give it a look. --Xariamaru 08:21, February 1, 2010 (UTC) making me blush. Well thanks a lot for the support, ill make sure to keep on working to make our wiki the best =3 --Xariamaru 08:38, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Side bar colors What I did was I took a screenshot of the homepage, pasted it into Photoshop, and used the eyedropper tool to determine what the hex value is for that color. Here are the colors: -- Bobofango took a here on 16:59, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: RE: Pics <~~Something like this? GeneStarwind 12:07, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Present For Maku For Your Editing Enjoyment~ one more guy who thought he´s funny...or maybe the same guy who knows...(thanks for the delete template tip^^) oh and i have a question what does the awakening on a weapon in the MH3 weapon page mean? Oo okay they´re going way too far... first 2x starting some stupid page and then deleting the whole blangonga page... DrakenVarna 16:34, February 12, 2010 (UTC) So Yeah, I'm Time Lord on Minegarde, and I've known Mr Popo for a very long time. The Lavasioth Guide is one of my favourite pieces of work, and now Popo and I are working (very slowly) on a new Guide... ;) Lord Loss 10:55, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Fatalis Talk Yoh dude Do you live in Philippines or are you out of the country? It's just that i need someone to play with me for fun is all. Slamaat nga pala. :D Thanks! Where are you in the Philippines its just that i want to play with someone stronger than me its fun. I'm leaving in Q.C. Hey, Mckrongs i just wanted to ask something. Where can i find this item called dummy is there any in mhfu or is it only in 2g? Translation Tools Lobster Hammer from what I see lobster hammer only uses that pic, what threw me off at first is the fact that in my game its red and the pic you showed me was light pink... so yea, only lobster hammer GeneStarwind 08:35, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey dude, can you teach me how to take screen shots in psp using remotejoy. It's just that I don't trust those in youtube because i tied one and my psp became a brick. Please teach me and can you tell me where to download these files safely. Hi Hey man can you teach me about remote joy and where to download it. I don't trust those videos in youtube they once made my psp become a brick.Ianskie 09:29, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Tnx man I try this link hope this works. Ianskie 09:21, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Hai Haiii